1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a monopole antenna, and more particularly to a monopole antenna with ultra wide band and suitable for building into an electronic device, such as a notebook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, Ultra Wide Band (UWB) antennas are widely used to receive and send signals in Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN). UWB technology owns higher transmitting rate, excellent security, and costs lower power and cost than conventional wireless transmitting technology in WPAN. Thus, more and more UWB antennas are integrated in electrical devices. Each conventional printed UWB antenna with monopole-antenna structure usually comprises a radiating portion and a grounding portion respectively arranged on two sides of the printed circuit board. However, the type above is complex.
Hence, in this art, a monopole antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.